Forgotten: Apocalypse
Forgotten: Apocalypse is the second book in the Forgotten series. It basically chronicles the first judgments of the Tribulation, including the Seal Judgments, Trumpet Judgments, and eventually the assassination of Nikolai Danilova. This novel is also a crossover between the Forgotten series and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Plot The book chronicles the events of the Seal and Trumpet Judgments; along with the principal characters from Forgotten, the first book, new characters are introduced. These include Kelsey Eversmeyer, John "Soap" MacTavish, Yuri Danilova, Nikolai Danilova Junior, Vladimir Makarov, Josh Gulledge, Sean Gulledge, MeKenna Weida, Michael Tobben, David Hopkins, Lexy Kuper, Izaak Scantlan, Suhail Akbar, Leon Fortunato, David Hassid, Elanya Niermeyer, Kevin, Walther Moon, Nicolae Carpathia, Marlena Carpathia, Sorin Carpathia, Caleb Windes and Vince "Coach" Armstrong. Fulfillments include the Wrath of the Lamb, World War III, the plague of locusts, the plague of demonic horsemen and the assassination of the Antichrist. Characters *Buck Steel *Chloe Sheppard *Ray Ford *Martin Fickler *Nikolai Danilova New characters *Caleb Windes- middle schooler *Elayna Niermeyer- cousin of Caleb *Walther Moon- Director of Security *Fred Figglehorn- School teen, prankster and future terrorist *Suhail Akbar- Chief of Security *Nicolae Carpathia (Overlord) -Global Community Supreme Potentate\Unity Army commander *Hershel Von Shepherd -Commander of the US Army Rangers *Krystal Shepherd -Daughter of Hershel Shepherd *Sorin Carpathia -brother of Nicolae *Marlena Carpathia -sister of Nicolae *Kevin -Elanya's pet monkey *Vladimir Makarov -school bully *Josh Gulledge -school bully *Sean Gulledge -Josh's brother *Leon Fortunato -Supreme Commander *MeKenna Weida -classmate *Vince Armstrong- US Marine *Kelsey Eversmeyer- David's girlfriend *Michael Tobben- US Army Ranger *Yuri Danilova- Nikolai's brother *Nikolai Danilova Junior -Nikolai's brother *Lexy Kuper- classmate *Izaak Scantlan- Ranger *Henry Blackburn-Marine *Blake Lively- Actress *Jim Carrey- Actor\Comedian Quotes "EARTHQUAKE!!" "Henry, come on!" "Just go! Get outta here!" "RPG!!" "Hang on! (grunts) This city's history!" "Just go! Go!" "We can't stay here! We gotta leave!" "NO! WAIT!" "There's no way we're gonna fly in this earthquake! We are leaving!" "Henry!" (a hotel falls over and crushes Henry's vehicle) "Henry! NO!" - Henry, a V-22 Osprey pilot, and Captain William Anderson during the Wrath of the Lamb "Just don't give him any ideas." - Soap to Price about the Saudi President "Blake, get in here!" ''-'' Brianna Robinson during the Wrath of the Lamb. "Oh, Vlad, you're so right." - Solomon Lewis commenting on Vlad's genius-like personality. "Vlad, ya budu vam! ZLO!" - A random neighbor taunting Vlad in Russian. "Oh, look! It's Vlad! BYE!" ''- School bully Kristi Brown to Vlad after she throws a rock at him. ''"NOT FUNNY!" - Tamara Makarova, Vlad's sister. "Oh, you get all the luck!" "Do I?" - Solomon Lewis and Tamara Makarova "Hey, check out Vlad's sister over there! She looks so-!" "EW! Where'd she get such an obnoxious get-up?" "I was thinking Khol's?" "Oh, great!" - Vlad and Fred Figglehorn commenting on Tamara's absurd get-up. "Is that an SD card?" "Uh, yeah." "YAY!" - Vlad talking to Tamara about an SD card. "Hey, wait a minute! Didn't that guy spend 23 minutes in Hell?" "He sure did!" - Vladimir Makarov and Fred Figglehorn talking about Bill Wiese. "Hey, that's Angelica Zambrano, right?" "She's...beautiful." "Get a grip, Fred! We can still torment her." "Wait a second, she's unique." "And your point is?" "She was dead for 23 hours and then came back to life." "Oh, and let me guess: she saw Hell and Heaven all in one experience." "Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" "UGH! SOUNDS GROSS!" - Vladimir Makarov, Solomon Lewis, Josh Gulledge, and Tamara Makarova speaking about Angelica Zambrano and her adventure in Hell and Heaven . "Huh, says here Christians go to Hell for leading a double life. Now there's five seconds of my life I'll never get back." - Tamara Makarova. "Hey, you're Russian...are you?" - Angelica Zambrano. Gallery The resurrected Blackburn with an RPK-74M.jpg|Henry Blackburn with an RPK-74M w\Reflex Sight after he resurrected in Sulaymaniyah, now devastated by the Wrath of the Lamb The resurrected Blackburn with a KH2002.jpg|Henry guiding Moriah Vandermark (not pictured) out of the city Henry witnessing the earthquake.jpg|Henry during the Wrath of the Lamb Los Angeles is destroyed.jpg|The Wrath of the Lamb Henry vs. a Saudi gunman.jpg|Henry having a dream (actually a premonition) about a future event: Operation Heaven and Hell, which doesn't actually happen until Forgotten: Armageddon A Remington M870 MCS.jpg|Henry after the earthquake Blackburn with a Saiga 12K.jpg|Henry with a Saiga 12K Trivia *Semper Amentibus, a chapter in the novel, is a parody of the term Semper Fidelis, a Battlefield 3 campaign level and Latin for "Always Faithful", which is also the motto for the US Marine Corps.